elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Armor (Skyrim)
Heavy Armor is a skill in . Heavy Armor skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of armor that the in-game character can equip. Heavy armor typically weighs more than light armor, injuring speed and carrying capacity at the offset of added protection. Penalties to speed and carrying capacity can be countered using The Steed Stone, consuming Potions of Carry Weight, or using the Conditioning perk. :Governing Guardian Stone: The Warrior Books and quests These books permanently raise the Heavy Armor skill: *''2920, MidYear, v6'' *''Chimarvamidium'' *''Hallgerd's Tale'' *''Orsinium and the Orcs'' *''The Knights of the Nine'' *''Oghma Infinium'' — choosing the "Path of the Warrior" increases all combat-oriented skills by 5, including Heavy Armor. These quests permanently raise the Heavy Armor skill: *Kill the Bandit Leader for Brunwulf Free-Winter in Windhelm. Advantages/Disadvantages Damage reduction Armor increases the Dragonborn's armor rating, which decreases how much physical damage is dealt to them. The maximum damage reduction is capped at 80%, which is achieved: *When wearing 4 pieces of armor plus a shield: 542 armor rating. *4 pieces of armor or less without a shield: 567 armor rating. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. Perk tree Training Leveling up armor skills is relatively simple: take physical damage in combat while wearing armor pieces of that type. To level up the Heavy Armor skill most efficiently, wear a full set of Heavy Armor (head, hands, feet, chest). The rate of skill gain is based on the total amount of damage incoming before armor is applied. Thus, taking multiple attacks from a skeever or wolf levels heavy armor at a significantly slower rate than blows from Giants or Mammoths would. Being the victim of power attacks likewise grants more experience than a standard attack. Conversely increasing armor rating does not decrease the rate at which the skill advances. One can rapidly level up the skill simply by finding an enemy (or group of enemies) which uses physical attacks and allowing them to attack without attacking back. Mudcrabs are useful in this regard, as they have low health yet can do enough damage, especially the larger varieties. Restoration magic and healing potions can be used to restore any damage taken (thus one can also level up the Restoration skill simultaneously). If you have a shield of the appropriate armor type, one can also upgrade the block skill as well during this process. Taking on larger groups and/or more powerful enemies will level the skill(s) faster, but one has to balance their ability to restore their own health against the amount of damage they will be taking. To level up the skill in complete safety, especially at low levels, one can find a brawl opponent willing to brawl repeatedly without charging a wager - usually during a quest such as the "Hired Muscle" quest often dispensed near the beginning of the Companions questline or the "Taking Care of Business" quest for the Thieves Guild. Trainers *Gharol (Expert): Dushnikh Yal in The Reach. *Farkas of The Companions (Master): Jorrvaskr, or the training area behind it, in Whiterun. Requires membership of The Companions. *Isran of the Dawnguard (Master): Fort Dawnguard, in Dayspring Canyon. Requires the add-on and membership to the Dawnguard. *Kuvar (Master): Thirsk Mead Hall near Lake Fjalding. Requires the add-on. Armor types The following is heavy armor sets that benefit from this skill: Craftable armor The Armors listed here are Heavy Armors that are able to be crafted by the Dragonborn given the appropriate perk. *Chitin – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Iron – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Ancient Nord – Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Imperial – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Bracers, Boots *Steel – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Steel Plate – Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Dwarven – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Bonemold – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Orcish – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Nordic Carved – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Ebony – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Stalhrim – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Daedric – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Dragonplate – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots Non-craftable armor The following Armors are Heavy Armors that are either given to the Dragonborn as a quest reward, bought, or found randomly throughout the world; they cannot be crafted. Some are unique items, others are non-craftable sets. *Blades – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Dawnguard – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Daedric Artifacts – Shield, Helmet, Armor **Spellbreaker – Shield **Masque of Clavicus Vile – Helmet **Ebony Mail – Armor *Dragon Priest Masks **Ahzidal – Mask **Dukaan – Mask **Hevnoraak – Mask **Konahrik – Mask **Miraak – Mask **Nahkriin – Mask **Otar – Mask **Rahgot – Mask **Vokun – Mask **Zahkriisos – Mask *Falmer – Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots **Falmer, Hardened – Helm, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots **Falmer, Heavy – Helm, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots *Unique Items **Auriel's Shield – Shield **General Tullius' Armor – Chest **The Jagged Crown – Helmet **Targe of the Blooded – Shield *Wolf Armor – Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots Armor sets An armor set is defined as a complete set of armor that includes one matching armor piece for the head, chest, hands and feet. There are several different armor sets available in Skyrim, both in heavy and light variants. Certain armor sets can provide special bonuses if the full set is worn. See the main article for a full list. Headgear Cuirasses Boots Gauntlets Shields See also *Armor (Skyrim) *Armor (Dawnguard) *Armor (Dragonborn) *Console Commands (Skyrim)/Heavy Armor de:Schwere Rüstung (Skyrim) es:Armadura pesada (Skyrim) fr:Armure lourde (Skyrim) pl:Ciężki pancerz (Skyrim) ru:Тяжёлая броня (Skyrim) id:Heavy Armor (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Skills